<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a fluffy reassurance by izucaii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934175">a fluffy reassurance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/izucaii/pseuds/izucaii'>izucaii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kagehina works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Wrote This In Like Thirty Minutes, M/M, No Angst, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pre-Relationship, Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet, and this fic has ART now, it's just an underlying piece bc i can't help myself, literally pure fluff, no beta we die like men, oh my god it has art now, sobs, the romance isn't the focus tho, there's a cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/izucaii/pseuds/izucaii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I found a cat!”</p><p>Tobio jumps before turning around towards the voice. He finds a very happy Hinata, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he cradles a small, black, blue-eyed kitten.</p><p>[In which Tobio’s current worry can be thrown out the window.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kagehina works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a fluffy reassurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fluff fluff fluff fLUFF FLUFF FLUFF <cite>FLUFF</cite></p><p>yea i couldn't let go of this one tiny idea i got so no i do not regret writing it and its 1k words so. enjoy!! </p><p>(i promise i'll work on stars on pointe and bloom, unfading now jfdlsfjldsk)</p><p><b>10.07.2020 update:</b> this has art now????? i'm sobbing. legitimately. my lovely, talented friend <a href="https://twitter.com/stareyed_artist">star</a> surprised me with it and it's so soft and precious i am <cite>still</cite> crying over it hhhhhh please go give them lots of love!!! the art and its bright purity is at the end of the fic &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I found a cat!”</p><p>Tobio jumps, water hitting his chin a bit as he turns around towards the voice. Wiping away the wetness on his jaw, he finds a very happy Hinata, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he cradles a small, black, blue-eyed kitten. </p><p>“...Where was it?”</p><p>“Outside, duh.”</p><p>Tobio kind of wants to pet the small creature, but… </p><p>“Oh, Kageyama, d’you wanna hold it?” Hinata asks, holding the kitten out towards the boy. With a proper look at the animal in his hands, it’s clear that it doesn’t have a home and that it was stranded outside to fend for itself. The cat is so small it’s highly likely that it’s not in the best health, its fur shaggy and slightly damp from the cold, rainy weather. Poor thing.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Oh, c’mon! You know you want to!”</p><p>“No,” he insists, setting his water bottle down and beginning to walk away.</p><p>Hinata huffs, and Tobio knows without looking that the boy is pouting grumpily. “Fine. Oh oh, Suga-san! What do I do with this little guy? I don’t wanna—”</p><p>Tobio tunes him out a bit, picking up a volleyball and fiddling with it. It’s not that he didn’t want to hold it or pet it, but he’s afraid that the cat wouldn’t have wanted that from him.</p><p>It’s a thing Tobio has come to learn, the love-hate relationship between him and animals.</p><p>Most animals don’t give him the time of day, and if they do it’s usually not all cuddly and sweet. Last time he held a cat it pressed its paws to his face and pushed him away. His teammates laughed at him, and sure, it was kinda funny. Animals just didn’t seem to like him, and he supposed he would just have to accept that.</p><p>Morning practice isn’t anything different than usual—and that’s excusing Hinata’s new level of jitteriness because of the tiny ball of matted fur he found—and it goes by relatively quickly. </p><p>Tobio doesn’t pay as much mind as he should towards his classes for the rest of the day.</p><p>He actually sort of cares about his grades now, especially if how he does academically decides if he plays starter or not. Yet even with that underlying anxiety, Tobio isn’t focusing. Well, it’s just one day, he should be fine.</p><p>Classes go by quickly too, and he’s back in the clubroom changing out of his uniform for practice. Hinata sits next to where he stands, still huffing and catching his breath. (He lost the race today, Tobio reminds himself with pride.)</p><p>“Oi, Kageyama,” Hinata says eventually, tugging his shirt over his head. His bright curls become even messier than before. “Why didn’t you wanna hold the cat?”</p><p>“You’re still on that?” Tobio grumbles, putting his things in the corner of the shelf.</p><p>“Yeah,” he says, leaning into his field of sight. “You’ve held a cat before, and I know you like them.”</p><p>Tobio blinks. Does Hinata actually pay attention to things like that?</p><p>...Apparently he does.</p><p>“I do,” Tobio sighs, “like them.”</p><p>“Then why didn’t you hold the one I found?” he demands.</p><p>Tobio leans a little further back. He wasn’t expecting Hinata to be so adamant about this. It’s just one cat that he said he didn’t want to hold.</p><p>“Uh—“</p><p>“Fine, the cat’s still here. We kept it in a box with food and stuff. Sugawara-san said we should take it to a shelter.” Hinata pauses, then breaks out into a grin. “I should check on it then! And that means you can come with me!”</p><p>“Then we’d be late to practice, dumbass.”</p><p>“Sugawara-san knows where we’ll be, though! And he said I should make sure it’s doing okay!”</p><p>He reaches over and tugs at Tobio’s jumper sleeve. “Come onnn, Kageyama.” When Tobio doesn’t move an inch, he <em>yanks </em>a lot harder, both hands fisted in the pale fabric. </p><p>“Fine,” Tobio grunts.</p><p>And now he’s standing next to the sun incarnate with a tiny kitten cupped in his hands.</p><p>“Kageyama, you can hold it now!”</p><p>Tobio stuffs his hands in his pockets so Hinata doesn't try anything stupid—like throw the kitten at him. “No.”</p><p>The boy scoffs, his lips forming a pout. “Why don’t you want to hold it?”</p><p>“It’s stupid,” Tobio grumbles under his breath.</p><p>“No, c’mon, it can’t be that stupid.”</p><p>“It <em> is </em> stupid, dumbass.”</p><p>“Tell me why and I’ll tell you if it’s stupid,” Hinata retorts, an easy smile crossing his face in place of his pout.</p><p>Tobio grunts. “Fine. I don’t think animals like me.”</p><p>“That <em> is </em> kinda stupid.”</p><p>
  <em> “Oi—!” </em>
</p><p>“You’re the one who <em> said it, </em> Bakageyama!”</p><p>Tobio huffs, hunching his shoulders slightly. “It’s true though. Most animals don’t really seem to like me.”</p><p>Hinata’s silent for a moment, the cat still cradled in his palms.</p><p>“C’mere.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said come here!”</p><p>“Why.”</p><p>“Just do it.”</p><p>Tobio takes the few steps separating them, and before he can settle in place, Hinata’s shoving the damn kitten in his face. Not quite close enough to touch, but close enough that Tobio’s eyes have to cross to see it clearly.</p><p>“Hinata, dumbass, what—”</p><p>“Animals are usually friendly, y’know? A lot of them like being around people. Especially young ones like this little guy.”</p><p>Tobio relaxes in place. “Your point?”</p><p>“Pet it.”</p><p>Hinata holds Tobio’s gaze for a minute, a silent challenge, and Tobio’s resolve crumbles beneath the honey-golden brown of his partner’s eyes.</p><p>He reaches out, the pads of his fingers making contact with the fur behind the cat’s ears.</p><p>Immediately, the little thing pushes into Tobio’s hand and purrs. Loudly.</p><p>“See, I told you!”</p><p>Tobio doesn’t respond, too occupied with his heart in his throat and fingers against fur.</p><p>He can’t help how his face definitely softens considerably. His shoulders sag as he moves his other hand so that Hinata can place the kitten in his palms instead. Tobio’s hands are so big it looks like the cat is being swallowed up in his gentle grasp. </p><p>Tobio brings the cuddly creature up closer to his face, and the cat sits higher on its hind legs to drag its rough tongue against the tip of his nose, a curious and affectionate gesture even Tobio can understand.</p><p>He huffs a quiet laugh, nose scrunching and a giddy, shaky smile overtaking his features.</p><p>Hinata’s watching him with a look in his eyes that Tobio can’t decipher, which seems strange considering he’s become very attuned to how Hinata functions.</p><p>He’ll figure that out another day.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope i got the characterization right skjdkdjsk this is the first time i’ve ever written anything with them. this was from a <a href="https://twitter.com/izunako/status/1255937261054488576?s=20">twitter thread</a> i made just this morning jfdsljfsd</p><p>tobio may or may not have insisted that he keep the cat himself, but that's up to future speculation (!!!)</p><p>find me at!!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/izucaii">twitter</a> | <a href="https://instagram.com/izzucaii">instagram</a> | <a href="https://izucaii.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>